jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Jedimeister Kenobi
Hallo Jedimeister Kenobi! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Jedimeister Kenobi!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Vor kurzem wurde in der Jedipedia auch eine FAQ-Seite eingerichtet, auf der Du allgemeine Fragen stellen bzw. nachlesen kannst. Deine gestellten Fragen, werden dann von anderen Benutzern beantwortet. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Leider haben wir derzeit einige technische Schwierigkeiten, aber ich bin zuversichtlich, dass die bald gelöst werden. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Admiral Ackbar 18:44, 21. Mär. 2008 (CET) ---- Auch von mir ein Wilkommen inde Jedipedia--Lord AnakinKonferentzraum 19:46, 21. Mär. 2008 (CET) P.S.Die kleinen Fehler beim anzeigen von Bildern musst du ignorieren Premia wird es in kürze beheben ::Von mir ein verspätetes Hallo in der Jedipedia! Lord Anakin du hast Konferentzraum geschrieben heißt aber Konferenzraum (Nur als kleine Anmerkung). Gruß A-11 15:21, 28. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::Du A-11, das weiss ich meine Tastatur macht nicht das was ich will.--Lord AnakinKonferentzraum 15:24, 28. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::::Ach so, tut mir Leid. Gruß A-11 15:25, 28. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::::Brauch dir doch nicht leit tun kannst ja nicht dafür--Lord AnakinKonferentzraum 15:27, 28. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::::::A-11 was ist ein Konferenzraum? --Jedimeister Kenobi 15:29, 28. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::::::Ein Konferenzraum ist ein Raum wo man Konferenzen abhält, das heißt wo man über bestimmte Dinge redet = Konferenz. Gruß A-11 15:30, 28. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::::::::Dann wäre deine Frage ja beantwortet--Lord AnakinKonferentzraum 15:32, 28. Mär. 2008 (CET) Was ein Konferenzraum ist wusste ich schon vorher ich. Nur ich meinte mit meiner Frage was der in der Jedipedia zutun hat. Grüße von--Jedimeister Kenobi 15:48, 28. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Ach so, naja ein anderer Name für die Diskusisonseite des Benutzers da denken sich manche Benutzer ganz verschiedene Namen aus. Wenn du da drauf klickst kommst zur Diskussionseite des entsprechenden Benutzers (Aber das weißt du wahrscheinlich schon). Gruß A-11 15:58, 28. Mär. 2008 (CET) Bitte Benutz doch bitte die Vorschaufunktion. Die letzten Änderungen sind schon ganz unübersichtlich. --Sergeant Kal (Kommandoposten) 15:34, 15. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Um die Vorschaufunkion zu benutzen drücke einfach den Button neben Seite speichern Lord Anakin http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 15:45, 15. Mai 2008 (CEST) Eine weitere Bitte: Bitte unterlasse es, Begriffe in den Artikeln mehrfach zu verlinken. Generell wird ein Begriff nur einmal verlinkt. --Finwe http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 14:20, 16. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Sag mal hast du das überhaupt zur Kenntnis genommen? --Finwe http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 14:32, 16. Mai 2008 (CEST) Ja, ich habe es zur Kenntnis genommen.--Jedimeister Kenobi 14:34, 16. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Und warum machst du dann genau so weiter? --Finwe http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 14:34, 16. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Hi Jedimeister Kenobi! Es freut mich zu sehen, dass du bereits viel mitarbeitest, aber es ist nicht gerade konstruktiv, wenn du in den Artikeln die Begriffe mehrfach verlinkst. Etwa bei den Ewoks, dort musst du Endor nicht nochmal verlinken, da es schon in der Infobox und am Anfang des Textes vorhanden ist. Bitte beachte das, das erspart uns Arbeit und schwächeren Computern Ladezeit. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 14:36, 16. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::PS nach BK: Ich habe das vor deiner Diskussion mit Finwe geschrieben Bild:;-).gif Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 14:36, 16. Mai 2008 (CEST) Ich habe das mit den verlinken verstanden. Außerdem habe ich ein Problem. Ich kann heute keine Bilder auf meine Benutzerseite bringen. Gibt es einen technischen Fehler in der Jedipedia? MfG --Jedimeister Kenobi 17:34, 17. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Nochmal, bitte dir Vorschaufunktion benutzen. --Finwe http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 15:00, 20. Mai 2008 (CEST) Ich benutze jetzt die Vorschaufunktion.--Jedimeister Kenobi 15:24, 20. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Übrigens bitte auch bei Artikeln die Vorschau benutzen. Darth Mauls Klon ~ Diskussion 17:49, 20. Mai 2008 (CEST) Ich habe es einfafch manchmal vergessen. Ich schwöre, dass ich jetzt oft wie möglich die Vorschaufuntion benutze. Ich entschuldige mich bei euch. Bittet um vergebung--Jedimeister Kenobi 18:36, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) Imperium oder Rebellen Ich habe mir schon oft die Frage gestellt, wer mag in der Jedipedia die Rebellen lieber oder das Imperium. Was ist die Merheit. Wer will kann sich hir eintragen. *Imperium: --Lord Anakin ~+~ http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 12:05, 18. Mai 2008 (CEST) *Rebellen-Allianz: Jedimeister Yoda *Beide gleich gerne: UC Hi JMKenobi ich möchte dich bitten deinne Signatur in das UC einzutragen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --17:49, 20. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Und nicht doppelt verlinken, man ich werde gleich wahnsinnig --17:53, 20. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Ich hatte gerade andere Sachen zu tun. Es ist doch nicht so schlimm Lord Anakin :::wenn man sich später unter UC einträgt. MfG--Jedimeister Kenobi 12:39, 14. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Vorschau-Funktion Hallo Jedimeister Kenobi, ich bitte dich – insbesondere für den Artikel Korridor 328 – die Vorschau-Funktion (direkt rechts neben Seite speichern) zu nutzen, wenn du kleinere Änderungen hintereinander tätigen willst; denn sonst sind die Letzen Änderungen überschwemmt von deinen Änderungen. Gruß – Andro [[Benutzer Diskussion:Andro|| Empfang]] 14:40, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Ja, ich werde jetzt die Vorschaufunktion benutzen, nur manchmal will ich auf einer anderen Seite gucken wie etwas geschrieben wird. Aber bei der Funktion ist es ja noch nicht gespeichert und dann ist alles weg. MfG--Jedimeister Kenobi 14:44, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Ist es bei deinem Browser nicht möglich, mehrere Tabs (oder Registerkarten) zu öffnen? So kannst du nähmlich zwischen verschiedenen Seiten wechseln, ohne dass der geschriebene Text verloren geht. – Andro [[Benutzer Diskussion:Andro|| Empfang]] 14:48, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Oder öffne einfach zwei einzelne Browser, wenn die Tabs bei dir nicht gehen. Thor 14:49, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) Danke für die Tipps. MfG--Jedimeister Kenobi 14:50, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) Ich benutze jetzt immer die Vorschaufunktion. Oben habe ich mich entschuldigt für alle Benutzer.--Jedimeister Kenobi 18:36, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Bitte versuch dran zu denken. Pandora Diskussion 18:38, 12. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::...Pandora Diskussion 15:57, 7. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::Lass bitte diese tausend Edits in so kurzer Zeit an einer Seite, das ist total unnötig. Genau für sowas ist die Vorschau-Funktion doch da. Pandora Diskussion 18:28, 1. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Bitte die Zweite Lass es bitte sein, ständig unnütze Dinge in die Artikel zu editieren. So sind deine Angaben bisher falsch (Shaak Tis Tod), nicht belegt (Callums Geburtsdatum) oder schlichtweg unnütz (B-Wing BIld, das bereits in der Infobox ist). Ich glaube langsam du machst das nur, um auf 50 Edits zu kommen. Bitte lass es sein, das wirft kein gutes Bild auf dich. Thor 14:57, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Ich entschuldige mich dafür. Ich wollte nur meine 50 Edits voll haben. Aber ich habe die Sache eingesehen und schwöre das ich es nie wieder mache. Ich bitte um vergeung für mein falsches handeln. MfG--Jedimeister Kenobi 18:36, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) Sorry--Jedimeister Kenobi 14:58, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Unsinnige Edits? Das ist Manipulation. Wahlberechtigt erst ab weiteren 50 sinnvollen Edits! 20:33, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) Noch mal. Ich möchte dich bitten sachen nicht doppelt zu verlinken-- --15:04, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Hast du es zur kenntnis genommen? --15:09, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) Ja--Jedimeister Kenobi 15:10, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) Ich entschuldige mich dafür das ich die Sachen so oft verlinkt habe. Ich wollte nur meine 50 Edits voll haben. Aber ich habe die Sache eingesehen und ich schwöre ich werde es nie wieder machen.--Jedimeister Kenobi 18:36, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) Altes UC Hallo Jedimeister Kenobi, Ich möchte dich gerne daran erinnern, dass du noch ein UNDER CONSTRUCTION in dem Artikel „Chadra-Fan“ hast, welches vom 18. Mai stammt und du seit dem 19. Mai nicht mehr bearbeitet hast. Gruß – Andro | ''Empfang'' 17:57, 21. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Ja, ich weiß. Ich habe nichts mehr gefunden was ich bearbeiten kann, weil ich andere Sachen zu tun hatte, bin ich nicht dazu gekommen das UC herauszusetzen. Ich werde es sofort tun. MfG--Jedimeister Kenobi 16:15, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Urai Fen - UC? Was bei den Sith willst du da ergänzen? 16:27, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Was willst du an Tyber Zann machen? der Artikel ist schon exzellent! --Benji321 16:25, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Ich habe wirklich alle verfügbaren Infos über diese Charaktere zusammengetragen, da würde es mich doch sehr wundern, wenn du noch etwas gefunden hättest. 16:27, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::Ich habe das UC eingesetzt, weil ich das Spiel Empire at War Forces of Corruption besitze, einige Informationen zu ergänzen. Aber als ich mir den Artikel nach deiner Nachricht nochmal durchgelesen habe, sind alle Informationen die ich weiß schon drin. Ich werde das UC heraussetzen. MfG--Jedimeister Kenobi 16:29, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) #Bitte keine Diskussionsbeiträge löschen. #Bitte das UC aus Tyber Zann entfernen. 16:31, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Ich habe das UC bei Tyber Zann entfernt und habe ich einen Diskussionsbeitrag gelöscht? Wenn ja wollte ich es nicht. Habe es nicht bemerkt. Sorry --Jedimeister Kenobi 16:34, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Außerdem ist das nicht der Sinn eines UCs. Man sollte den Artikel ZUERST lesen. Anschließend kann man seine Änderungen einbauen. Ein UC sollte nur gesetzt werden, wenn du weißt, dass du da länger dransitzen wirst. Ein UC ist auch kein Platzhalter für neue Artikel, diese können auch einfach so erstellt werden, mit ihrem kompletten Inhalt (es sei den natürlich, dass der neue Artikel umfangreicher wird, doch hier ist es auch Ratsam erst soweit zu schreiben wiie man kann und dann erst den UC).--Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 16:39, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::Ich habe den Artikel auch durchgelesen. Nur ich habe in nicht gründlich gelesen. Werde jetzt immer gründlich lesen. MfG--Jedimeister Kenobi 16:45, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Inaktiv Hallo Jedimeister Kenobi, du bist seit dem 3. August inaktiv, weshalb ich dich fragen möchte, ob du an deinen UC-Artikeln noch schreiben willst. Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 22:45, 17. Sep. 2008 (CEST) Ich jetzt mal wieder se4it dem 3 August online und ich möchte noch gerne an meinen Artikel arbeiten.--Jedimeister Kenobi 08:56, 27. Sep. 2008 (CEST) Hilfe Kannst du mir bitte helfen zu gestalten?--Jedi Vos 16:19, 1. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Ja, du musst mir nur sagen welche Bilder und Babelvorlagen ich nehmen soll.--Jedimeister Kenobi 16:21, 1. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Ich möchte gerne ein Bild von Shistervanen haben. Als Babel möchte ich Qualitätsoffensive und AVTF. :::Danke das du mir geholfen hast. Das hat mich sehr weiter gebracht. ::::Benutzer haben auf anderen Benutzerseiten nichts zu suchen. Denn die Benutzerseite soll der Benutzer selbst machen. Außer, sie wollen die Hilfe von einem anderen Benutzer. [[Benutzer:Boss|''Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 17:29, 1. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Dass war aber diesmal der Fall. Er hat mich gebeten ihm zu helofen.--Jedimeister Kenobi 11:21, 3. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Abwesend Vom 11-14 Oktober bin ich leider nicht abwesend.--Jedimeister Kenobi 08:24, 9. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :hallo Jedimeister Kenobi. mir gefällt deine Seite sehr gut. Wie kann ich dir einen Keks geben? Mfg Jedi-Meister Revan :Zunächst einmal würde ich dich bitte, Beiträge ganz einfach mit vier Tilden (~~~~) zu signieren. Ansonsten kannst du einem Benutzer ganz einfach mit der Vorlage:Kekse einen, zwei oder sogar drei Order-66-Kekse geben. Viele Grüße, 18:08, 7. Nov. 2009 (CET) oh dass ist gut du kannst anfangen wie mit dem logo was du von yoda hast ich bitte von obi-wan Mfg--Jedi-Meister Revan 14:54, 10. Nov. 2009 (CET) Seite Ich habe mal ein Bild geändert, da ich denke dass es so besser aussieht. Mfg--Jedi-Meister Revan 12:27, 17. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Ok habs aber wieder rückgängig gemacht da das alte Bild besser passte--Jedimeister Kenobi 17:01, 18. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Find ich nicht aber es ist ja dein Ding. Mfg--Jedi-Meister Revan 17:03, 18. Nov. 2009 (CET) : Aber es war gut gemeint--Jedimeister Kenobi 17:04, 18. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::danke für das Dankeschön!!! Mfg--Jedi-Meister Revan 17:16, 18. Nov. 2009 (CET) Kotor2 Ich habe Kotor 2 unter UC. Trage dich mit ein und helfe beim verbessern. --Jedi-Meister Revan 16:48, 30. Nov. 2009 (CET) :ok mach ich --Jedimeister Kenobi 15:48, 2. Dez. 2009 (CET) 20 Benutzer --Jedi-Meister Revan ~Rat der Jedi 15:36, 9. Dez. 2009 (CET) *--Jedimeister Kenobi 16:15, 9. Dez. 2009 (CET) Hiermit erkläre ich diesen Beweis für Ungültig, da sich innerhalb längerer Zeit keine 20 User eingeschrieben haben. Natürlich können sich die 20 Benutzer immernoch eintragen.--Jedimeister Kenobi 14:08, 11. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Ich bin dafür diesen ganzen Unsinn einfach zu beenden. 17:28, 31. Dez. 2009 (CET) Hilfe Kannst du mir meine Benutzerseite verbessern?--Sith Meister Lord Vader 15:25, 12. Dez. 2009 (CET) Ja, ich kann dir helfen, nur du musst mir sagen was auf deine Seite soll--Jedimeister Kenobi 15:27, 12. Dez. 2009 (CET) Ich möchte gerne ein Bild von dem Delta-Squord haben, da ich großer Fan von Republic Commando bin. Die Daten für die Infobox kennst du bereits privat. Als Banner möchte ich Lord Vader haben und in die Babel sollen die Punkte: Antivandalismus-Task-Force, Unterstützer des Sith-Ordens, Antirassismus, Delta-Spuord Fan, Unterstützer der Galaktischen Republik, Jedipediana, Zugehörigkeit Republic Commando und es sollte in der Babel vorhanden sein, dass ich ein Fan von Klonen bin.--Sith Meister Lord Vader 15:35, 12. Dez. 2009 (CET) So, ich habs gemacht. Habe ein paar Sachen verändert, hoffe aber das es dir gefällt.--Jedimeister Kenobi 18:46, 12. Dez. 2009 (CET) FreundesListe Darf ich dich zu meiner freundes liste hinzufügen? --Darth Yoda^^ 13:57, 3. Jan. 2010 (CET) jap--Jedimeister Kenobi 16:02, 13. Jan. 2010 (CET) Quellen Hallo, ich wollte dich nur darauf hinweisen, dass auch bei einem UC-Artikel Quellen angegeben werden müssen. Daher wollte ich dich bitten, im Artikel Tofen Vane eben die Quelle(n) einzutragen. Im überigen solltest du mal sehen, wie der Typ heißt: Der Artikel heißt zwar Tofe'n', aber es steht mehrfach Tofe'l'. Letzter Hinweis: Personen-Artikel immer in der Vergangenheit schreiben, momentan steht er teilweise im Präsens. So, jetzt aber noch viel Spaß und viele Grüße, 'Lord Tiin' ''Nachricht? Artikel 15:42, 7. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Ich habe jetzt eine Querlle ergänzt, da der Artikel sonst gelöscht worden wäre. Bitte überprüfe aber noch einmal, ob die Infos wirklich daraus stammen. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 16:24, 7. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::Danke, eigentlich habe ich meine Tempusfehler ausgebessert.--Jedimeister Kenobi 18:54, 7. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::: Habe allses ausgebessert. Alle Verben stehen jetzt im Präteritum oder anderen Vergangenheitsformen. Außerdem habe ich überall Tofen geschrieben, wo vorher Tofel stand MfG--Jedimeister Kenobi 19:00, 7. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::::Gut. Dann viel Spaß beim fertigstellen. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 19:02, 7. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Altes UC Wo ich gerade schon dabei bin, dir ein paar Hinweise zu geben, folgt auch noch dieser: Ich möchte dich darauf hinweisen, dass du mit Lord Revan und Lord Anakin bereits seit einiger Zeit keine Bearbeitung mehr an dem Artikel Knights of the Old Republic II – The Sith Lords vorgenommen hast. Dennoch ist der Artikel durch eine UC-Vorlage blockiert. Ich würde euch bitten, entweder an dem Artikel weiterzuarbeiten oder die Vorlage zu entfernen. Vielen Dank im Voraus, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 17:16, 7. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Oh, wusste ich gar nicht mehr, weil ich schon länger nichts mehr am Artikel geändet habe. Ich sage gleich den Anderen bescheiht. MfG--Jedimeister Kenobi 18:56, 7. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::Ich habe den anderen schon bescheid gesagt. Wenn du nichts mehr dran machst, kannst du dich einfach aus dem UC rausschreiben. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 18:59, 7. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::: Hab ich auch gerade bemerkt. Übrigens ist mein UC beim Artikel Kotor II entfernt.--Jedimeister Kenobi 19:04, 7. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::::Hallo Jedimeister Kenobi, ich möchte dich gerne darauf hinweisen, dass du in dem Artikel „Tofen Vane“ schon vor über einem Monat eine UC-Vorlage eingefügt hast, ihn jedoch seitdem nicht mehr bearbeitet hast. Möglicherweise findest du ja noch Zeit, weiter an dem Artikel zu arbeiten. Wenn du aber keine Gelegenheit oder keine Lust mehr hast, weiter an ihm zu arbeiten, bitte ich dich im Namen der Jedipedia, die Vorlage zu entfernen. So wird anderen Benutzern die Chance gegeben, die Seite wieder frei zu bearbeiten. Gruß – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 20:07, 19. Mai 2010 (CEST)